


Żalu do woli

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Begging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Fear of Abandonment, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by my awful mood, Internal Monologue, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monologue, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Smut, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Norman był straconym przypadkiem i Carter dobrze o tym wiedział.Nie potrafił go uratować, nieważne jak bardzo by tego pragnął.Bo jak niby mógł uratować osobę, która sama dla siebie była największym zagrożeniem?





	Żalu do woli

**Author's Note:**

> Moje dwie najukochańsze postacie z Heavy Rain w roli głównej. 
> 
> Pisane z perspektywy Cartera.

Nocna zmiana na komisariacie nie należała do przyjemnie spędzonego czasu, a przynajmniej — nie dla Cartera Blake’a, porucznika policji w Filadelfii, który był obecnie w trakcie powrotu do domu. Jednak nie swojego. Zmierzał swoim samochodem w stronę mieszkania niejakiego Normana Jaydena, agenta FBI, bez którego nie byłby w stanie rozwiązać sprawy z zabójcą Origami.

Musiał przyznać, choć z początku było mu naprawdę ciężko, Normanowi bycie detektywem wychodziło doskonale. Profesjonalista w swoim fachu. A najbardziej owocna współpraca przyszła im przy kolejnych śledztwach, do których zostali przydzieleni przez Perry’ego. Ich przełożony miał chyba jakieś skłonności sadystyczne. Dobrze wiedział, jak ciężko było się dogadać policjantowi i agentowi FBI ze sobą. A to, że po czasie udało im się jednak dojść do porozumienia... było całkowicie inną sprawą.  
  


Cała sytuacja z tamtego pamiętnego dnia była tak nierealna i dziwna, że Carter wciąż momentami miał wrażenie, że w ogóle cały grudzień był jedną wielką halucynacją.

  
Zaczęło się niby niewinnie, od posyłania sobie uśmiechów na początku zmiany, wnikliwych rozmów na temat ostatnich wydarzeń (które po czasie przemieniły się w dyskusje o ich prywatnych sprawach), parzenia sobie nawzajem kawy i innych tego typu, niepodobnych do nich uprzejmości.

Z biegiem czasu polubili swoje towarzystwo do tego stopnia, że czasem po pracy chodzili do pobliskiego baru. Dzięki tej nowej nici porozumienia, w pracy byli spokojniejsi, nie sprzeczali się już tak często, jak kiedyś. Perry za to, widząc ich współpracę, jednoznacznie zarządził, że każdą kolejną sprawę, którą im przydzieli, będą się wspólnie zajmować. A odkąd w Filadelfii poziom przestępczości znacznie wzrósł, Norman na stałe przeniósł się do oddziału Perry’ego. Mieli szczęście, że władze FBI w Waszyngtonie zgodziły się na taki układ.

Tak więc nie było dnia, kiedy Carter nie miałby choćby najmniejszego kontaktu z Normanem. Nie raz zostawali na komisariacie do późnych nocnych godzin, pracując w pocie czoła. A, jako że byli ostatnimi, którzy z niego wychodzili, dostali od Perry’ego dodatkowy pęk kluczy.

O niebo lepiej pracowało im się w całkowitej ciszy i spokoju; tylko ich dwójka, świecący się monitor komputera i wszelkie akta oraz pozostałe papiery porozwalane na biurkach wokół nich. Bywały nawet takie noce, podczas których rozkładali się na podłodze wraz ze wszystkimi dowodami. Robili tak głównie w trakcie najtrudniejszych ze śledztw, nad którymi przyszło im ślęczeć.

W tym czasie też zaczęło się ich umowne odwożenie siebie nawzajem do domu. Zależnie od tego, który z nich miał więcej siły oraz był mniej śpiący — ten prowadził samochód.

Po wydarzeniu, w którym Norman omal nie stracił życia, ich relacja nabrała nowego charakteru. Nie była już to jedynie współpraca. Właściwą nazwą była… przyjaźń. Jak bardzo niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało, to była to czysta prawda.

W trakcie niebezpiecznych misji, przesłuchań, czy pogoni za podejrzanymi, nie uważali już jedynie na swoje własne życie, ale także i na te od partnera. Martwili się, gdy ten drugi spóźniał się do pracy lub kiedy jego słabe samopoczucie dawało o sobie znać w bolesny i nagły sposób.

Szybko przyzwyczaili się do nowych tradycji, które stały się ich codziennym życiem.  
  


Punktem kulminacyjnym w ich relacji był Sylwester, podczas którego pracowali, jak zwykle, do nocy na komisariacie. Byli tak pochłonięci najnowszym tropem w śledztwie, że nie zauważyli, nawet kiedy minęła północ. Dopiero wiadomości od znajomych z pracy ich o tym powiadomiły.

Pamiętał, jak Norman uroczo się zaśmiał, mówiąc, że stali się najbardziej znaną parą pracoholików w Filadelfii. Carter, nie wierząc, co w niego wstąpiło, rzucił propozycję, aby obaj pomyśleli życzenie, a następnie wypowiedzieli je na głos. Jako że on to on był pomysłodawcą, Norman nalegał, aby jako pierwszy wyjawił swoje życzenie.

I zanim zdążył pomyśleć lub chociażby się powstrzymać, palnął: „Kurewsko mocno chciałbym cię pocałować w tej chwili”.

Stwierdzenie, że Norman był zdziwiony, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Wyglądał na zszokowanego oraz zawstydzonego do granic możliwości. Dlatego też, gdy kazał Carterowi wstać, ten z bólem pomyślał, że wszystko spierdolił.

Kiedy jednak z ust Normana wyszło to sugestywne zdanie: „Idziemy do  _ mojego _ domu”, omal Carterowi nie zakręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru emocji. A kiedy profiler przybliżył się do niego, opierając dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową, to czuł, że był bliski zawału.  


„Chciałeś mnie pocałować, tak?” I nie poczekawszy na odpowiedź, musnął swoimi ustami te od Cartera i to tak delikatnie, niepewnie, jakby obawiał się, że porucznik zmieni zdanie i go odepchnie. Ale zamiast tego mężczyzna objął go mocno w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, pragnąc zaznać na dłużej jego ciepła.

Tamtej sylwestrowej nocy, Carter nie zapomni do końca życia. 

Nie zapomni tego, jak ciało Normana idealnie współgrało z jego własnym. Jak krzyki przepełnione uczuciem i przyjemnością odbijały się od ścian. Jak spontanicznie wyznali sobie miłość podczas tego romantycznego aktu. A zwłaszcza, zapamięta moment, w którym po wszystkim leżeli pod kołdrą, ciasno ze sobą objęci, a kot Normana wskoczył niespodziewanie na mebel, doprowadzając Cartera o chwilowy zawał serca.

Z perspektywy czasu tamte wydarzenia, szczęśliwe chwile, momenty wątpliwości, czy kłótnie, które czasem im się zdarzały — były już czymś całkowicie nieosiągalnym. Jak tymczasowo spełnione marzenie, po którym wszystko stawało się jeszcze gorsze, niż było na samym początku. A nie wszystko dało się poddać naprawie. Carter przekonał się o tym w najboleśniejszy ze sposobów.  
  


* * *

  
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, zastał go ten sam, znany, przygnębiający widok, który ciągnął się od kilku miesięcy. Był to już drugi tydzień, odkąd Norman Jayden nie pojawił się w pracy. Wziął przypisane mu chorobowe, z których od kilku dobrych lat nie korzystał. Szkoda tylko, że zamiast starać się wrócić do dawnego zdrowia, pogrążał się coraz to bardziej w chorobie.  
  


Carter odłożył siatki z zakupami na kuchenny blat, a następnie wymienił wodę i tak samo nienaruszoną karmę, na nową. 

Stanąwszy we framudze sypialni, nie kłopotał się nawet z zapaleniem światła. Jego oczy zdążyły już przywyknąć do ciemności, do której przez szpary w zaciągniętych żaluzjach przedostawało się światło ulicznych latarni. Powietrze w pokoju było za to tak stęchłe, że Carter poczuł zbliżające się torsje. Przeszedł więc przez zagraconą brudnymi ubraniami, opakowaniami po lekach i innymi śmieciami podłogę, aby dostać się do okna. W momencie, gdy otworzył je z głośnym zgrzytem, usłyszał smutne miauknięcie kota. Odwrócił się w stronę, z której usłyszał dźwięk. W kącie ponurej sypialni, w małym kartonowym pudełku, ujrzał ukochanego sierściucha, należącego do profilera. Carter miał wrażenie, że kot ten był w jakiś sposób połączony ze swoim właścicielem, gdyż tak samo, jak on — znajdował się w opłakanym stanie. Brudny od tygodnia, lekceważący smaczne jedzenie, stale na niego czekające; nieruszający się z miejsca przez większość dnia. Przykry był to widok, bo mimo wszystko, kot wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z iskrą nadziei. Carter doskonale wiedział, co zwierzę miało na myśli.

_ „Uratuj go”. _

Carter jednak… nie potrafił. Nieważne, jak bardzo by się starał, żadna metoda nie działała na mężczyznę. Spokojne rozmowy, wizyty u przeróżnych lekarzy, naleganie, kłótnie, groźby, przerwa od pracy, propozycja wyjechania na wakacje, powrót do Waszyngtonu, zmiana pracy, nawet bycie bezrobotnym… Żaden z pomysłów Cartera nie wszedł w życie. Nic już na Normana nie działało. Stał się apatyczny do ostatniej kropli krwi.

Blake wolałby już, żeby profiler go nienawidził, ale żeby wciąż  _ żył. _ Jednak na nic były jego szczere nadzieje na powrót mężczyzny do zdrowia. Jedynym, co jeszcze wzbudzało w Normanie jakiekolwiek pozytywne emocje… był seks.

I Carter nigdy nie potrafił odmówić, gdy ten błagał go o stosunek, poniżając siebie, sięgając z każdym to kolejnym razem głębszego dna. Wiedział, że to, co robili… to, jak próbowali przetrwać ten ciężki dla nich obu okres, było po prostu chore i popieprzone.

Taki sam wieczór był i dziś, kiedy to nagi Norman wygrzebał się spod pościeli, której czasy świetności już dawno minęły. Spojrzenie profilera rozbłysło na ułamek sekundy, gdy dostrzegł w ciemnościach Cartera, stojącego z założonymi na krzyż rękami. Norman przeciągnął się, na co kilka chrząstek zostało przestawionych, a towarzyszący temu nieprzyjemny odgłos, wyrył się Blake’owi w pamięci. Miał pecha, że na Alzheimera w jego wieku było jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie.

— Czekałem na ciebie — przemówił, po raz kolejny nie wypowiadając jego imienia, jak gdyby miało ono w sobie zbyt dużo emocji i uczuć, aby mężczyzna był na siłach je usłyszeć. Nawet z własnych ust.

— Chodź do mnie. — Norman odkrył kołdrę w zapraszającym geście. — Nie zostawisz mnie teraz, prawda?

Carter odetchnął ciężko i zaczął z niechęcią zrzucać z siebie ubrania, które powoli dołączały do brudnych szmat, leżących na podłodze. Nie zapalał światła. Już od miesiąca nie uprawiali seksu, kiedy było jasno. Nie musieli się dokładnie widzieć. Wystarczyło, że w pamięci mieli obraz swojej drugiej połówki za lat jej świetności. Blake bał się zobaczyć prawdziwą twarz Normana, bo wiedział, że nie zobaczy w niej osoby, w której się zakochał, a wszystkie demony złączone w jedność, które zawładnęły jego ukochanym.

Ich pocałunki nie były już takie same jak kiedyś. Teraz za każdym razem czuł suchość w ustach, gulę w gardle, gdy czuł nieświeży oddech Normana oraz smak krwi na języku, kiedy czerwona substancja po raz kolejny leciała mężczyźnie z nosa. I nieważne, ile razy Carter chciał w tej chwili już przestać, zadzwonić po pogotowie, czy pójść po szklankę zimnej wody dla profilera, ten, trzymał go mocno za ramiona, wbijając w nie długie paznokcie. W tych chwilach Norman przerażał Cartera, któremu — mimo że z reguły nie należał do wrażliwych osób — chciało się płakać, kląć i krzyczeć wokół, że to niesprawiedliwe, że tak być nie powinno. Tak bardzo pragnął rozbić ten mur, który uparcie stał między nimi, między nimi i ich szczęściem. Nie chciał więcej już tych ponurych dni, niewykorzystanych szans, syfu w domu, zaniedbanego kota, a co najważniejsze — choroby, która zawładnęła jego Normanem.  


Mężczyzna nieświadomie łkał tuż nad uchem profilera, który błagał go o więcej, jak co drugą noc. Podświadomie za to był na każde jego życzenie, czując się więźniem własnej miłości.

— Kocham cię, Norm — wyszeptał po wszystkim, gdy młodszy mężczyzna wtulił się do niego i ostatnimi siłami zakrył ich kołdrą. Wciąż był uroczy i na swój sposób opiekuńczy. Zapewne byłby bardziej, gdyby tylko nie był przez cały czas zmęczony.

Obrócił głowę i jak się spodziewał, na nocnej szafce wciąż stały nieodpakowane antydepresanty i pozostałe leki, które przepisał mu lekarz. 

Natomiast fiolka z Tryptokainą leżała pusta, a dwie kolejne, pełne, tuż obok niej. Nic nowego.  
  


Ten świat naprawdę był pojebany.  
  


* * *

  
Samotność w tym mieście dobijała go coraz bardziej.

Ścisnął pustą fiolkę, która spoczywała w kieszeni jego płaszcza i przeszedł przez bramę.

Nie rozglądając się wokół, od razu skierował się do miejsca spotkania.

Jesień tego roku była naprawdę piękna; kolory nigdy tak idealnie nie współgrały z kamieniami, które dzisiaj mijał. Wiatr był umiarkowany, wręcz spokojny… nie to, co bijące coraz mocniej serce Cartera, który powoli zbliżał się do celu. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że spotkają się kiedyś w tak ponurym i równie spokojnym miejscu.

— Cmentarz nie był ci przeznaczony, Norm.

Odkaszlnął, czując pojawiającą się gulę w gardle i ból w klatce piersiowej.

— Nie tak miała wyglądać nasza przyszłość.

Zakrztusił się, a z jego strun głosowych wydało się ciche szlochanie. Przetarł oczy rękawem, nie chcąc, aby jego ukochany widział go w takim stanie.

— Dlaczego nie dałeś sobie pomóc, Norm? Dlaczego nie potrafiłem ci pomóc…

Westchnął ciężko i klęknął przy grobie z czarnego granitu, który odzwierciedlał wszelkie obawy, demony i niedopowiedzenia w ich zbyt krótkim związku.

— Chciałbym, chociaż ostatni raz usłyszeć, jak wyznajesz mi miłość… jak wypowiadasz moje imię — wyznał, kładąc ogromny bukiet kwiatów na płycie, tuż obok imienia i nazwiska, daty urodzenia i…

— Śmierć nas rozłączyła, Norm. — Głos mu się załamał, za co przeklął się w myślach. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i kontynuował: — Ale może też połączyć, prawda?

— Wiesz, sporo ostatnio myślałem… tak wiem, nieprawdopodobne z mojej strony — dodał żartobliwie, uśmiechając się nerwowo do samego siebie. — Może postaram się przyspieszyć nasze kolejne spotkanie? Gdziekolwiek by ono nie było… niebo, piekło, dobrze wiesz, że nie wierzę w nic z tych rzeczy, ale być może istnieje świat, w którym przyjdzie nam żyć w szczęściu i miłości, aż po nasz wspólny kres? 

Ucichł na długą chwilę, wsłuchując się w wiatr, szurający liśćmi, w ledwo słyszalny śpiew ptaków, przejeżdżające niedaleko samochody oraz ściszone modlitwy innych ludzi, przebywających obecnie na cmentarzu.

— Nie jestem jeszcze pewien swojego ostatecznego wyboru, ale… dam ci znać. Może i tym razem będziesz w stanie zmienić moje zdanie — parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. — Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić, Norm? Chociaż nie, pytanie powinno zabrzmieć, jak doprowadziliśmy siebie nawzajem do tak okrutnej samotności?

Prawda, która go otaczała, była nie do zniesienia.

— Kocham cię, Norman. Mam nadzieję, że zdradzisz mi kiedyś swoje życzenie.   
  



End file.
